


Jinx

by paddy_bear



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггси до смерти боится за Гарри. Со стороны, возможно, его страхи кажутся параноидальными, беспочвенными, но счастье, блин, такая тонкая материя... </p>
<p>Это перевод замечательной работы enjoy_acne (AO3) aka enjoy-acne (tumblr). Первая часть уже выложена автором на АО3, вторая и третья - взяты с tumblr (с разрешения автора, конечно). Поскольку части довольно маленькие, я не буду заставлять читателя листать оглавление, многих это бесит, правда? ;)<br/>С любезного разрешения автора (enjoy-acne, thank you, dear!) добавляется ещё один - четвертый - эпизодик.<br/>Его исходник на tumblr http://enjoy-acne.tumblr.com/post/138638812493<br/>Он пока будет отдельной второй главой, чтобы не отделять примечание от третьей части. Sorry за необходимость кликать лишний раз . :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjoy_acne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_acne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377622) by [enjoy_acne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_acne/pseuds/enjoy_acne). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К первой части:  
> Для понимания, мне кажется, не обязательно смотреть упомянутую здесь серию ужастиков "Пункт назначения" (мной, кстати, так и не просмотрена ни одна часть), достаточно пробежаться по статье в Википедии.

## Только бы не сглазить!

Эггси мельком глянул на самолёт и вновь перевёл взгляд на Гарри.

\- Ты должен идти?

\- Да, мы ведь уже всё обговорили.

\- О'кей, ты знаешь, что делать - сказал Эггси, разглаживая лацканы на пиджаке Гарри. - Никаких там бесед с незнакомцами. И не вздумай сболтнуть кому-нибудь, что у тебя есть тот, кто ждёт тебя дома, потому что именно так все герои фильмов в итоге и погибают.

\- Эггси...

\- И чёрт побери, о выходе в отставку тоже не заговаривай. Если тебя угораздит брякнуть что-нибудь вроде: "О, а вот и последний день перед тем, как я отправлюсь домой! У нас с любовью всей моей жизни столько планов..." - клянусь, я прилечу и сам прикончу тебя.

\- Не думаю, что...

\- Можешь всем говорить, что у тебя дома есть кошка или ещё что. Я не видел ни одного фильма, где бы грохнули хозяина кошки, но ни в коем случае не говори, что у тебя собака - грёбаная вселенная всегда убивает владельцев собак... Эй!  
Его речь была внезапно прервана поцелуем в лоб. Он окинул Гарри взглядом, полным негодования. - Эй, я тут, блин, говорил!

\- Да, а я пытался отвлечь тебя.

Эггси не впечатлился.  
\- Это, чёрт возьми, невежливо!

У Гарри вырвался стон. Положив ладони парню на плечи и ободряюще сжимая, он начал было:  
\- Всё будет хо...

Эггси грубо стряхнул с себя его руки и обвиняюще нацелился пальцем на Гарри.  
\- Даже думать не смей договаривать! Ты, блядь, сглазить себя хочешь или как?!

Гарри вздохнул. Этак он никогда не улетит.

 

\- Есть у нас какая-нибудь неулаженная хрень? Ну, типа гнева...

Гарри заморгал. - Прошу прощения, что?

\- Ну, ты понимаешь! - воскликнул Эггси, энергично, но невразумительно жестикулируя.  
\- Какая-нибудь хрень, из-за которой мы всё ещё злимся друг на друга.

Гарри попытался отшутиться. - Пожалуй, меня несколько раздражает, что ты не вытираешь раковину от брызг после мытья посуды.

\- Чёрт, с этим покончено, никогда больше так не буду, обещаю. Что ещё?

Гарри озабоченно сдвинул брови.  
\- Эггси, на самом деле, это вовсе не так уж и досаждает мне.

Эггси недоверчиво прищурился. - Уверен?

\- Да, это далеко не первый пункт в моём списке людских прегрешений.

\- Но всё-таки в списке, так?

\- Нет никакого списка, Эггси, - произнес со вздохом Гарри - я лишь хотел пошутить. - А если б он и был, ты бы совершенно точно в нем не фигурировал.

\- Ох, - только и выдохнул в ответ парень.

Гарри мысленно пробежался по времени их недолгой совместной жизни. Немного поколебавшись, он заставил себя произнести:  
\- А у тебя?

\- Что у меня?

Гарри кашлянул и, слегка смущаясь собственной робости, спросил:  
\- Есть что-нибудь, что тебя бесит? Бесит во мне, я имею в виду.

Эггси беспечно махнул рукой.  
\- Не-а, ты само совершенство. Как раз это, блин, и хуже всего.

Гарри выдохнул. Он, оказывается, затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
\- Отрадно.

\- Людям просто, блядь, непременно надо помирать со всей этой хренью типа непрощённых обид, и от этого становится ещё горше - пробормотал Эггси, теребя завязки от капюшона толстовки. - По крайней мере, в кино так всегда и происходит.

Гарри помолчал; в мозгу будто бы щёлкнул, становясь на место, переключатель. - Это... (Ему вообще-то не хотелось поднимать эту тему). - Это из-за Кентукки?

Теперь Эггси избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Нет.

\- Эггси...

\- Ну, хорошо, да.

Что-то кольнуло Гарри прямо в сердце. Без лишних слов он обнял парня и привлёк к себе.

\- Ты действительно должен идти? - тихо проговорил Эггси, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

Прекрасно зная правильный ответ, Гарри тем не менее отчаянно хотел сказать "нет". Вместо этого он только крепче сжимал Эггси в объятиях.

\- Если бы я сказал, что люблю тебя, это тоже привело бы меня к гибели?

Эггси притих на мгновение. Гарри никогда ещё не говорил этих слов.  
\- Угу, стопудово.

\- Что ж, ладно, тогда лучше сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил, - быстро ответил он.

Эггси невольно рассмеялся. Он слегка оттолкнул Гарри, и тот выпустил его из объятий.  
\- Спасибо, что подбадриваешь меня.

Губы Гарри тронула лёгкая улыбка. - Как же иначе?

 

К ним подошел механик. - Разрешите доложить, сэр, заправка самолета завершена.  
Кивком отпустив его, Гарри поправил завязки балахона Эггси.

\- Так могу я получить поцелуй на прощание, или это кончится авиакатастрофой?

Эггси задумчиво наклонил голову. - Не знаю, чувак, ты уже хуеву тучу раз избежал смерти. Что если надвигается какая-нибудь фигня в духе "Пункта назначения"?

Гарри легонько потянул за толстовку, и Эггси придвинулся ближе.  
\- Я рискну, с твоего позволения.

Эггси ещё колебался. - Ты всё-таки держись подальше от американских горок, ага?

\- Эггси, - нетерпеливо проворчал Гарри.

\- Всё-всё, вот тебе твой не-смей-мне-блядь-умереть поцелуй.

## Какого чёрта?!

\- Привет.

Боль, сплошная боль. Гарри поморгал, и постепенно детали окружающей обстановки проступили более отчетливо. Он глянул вбок и попытался произнести:  
\- Здравствуй, Эггси.  
В горле саднило.

Парень выглядел так, будто недавно плакал, но сейчас изо всех сил старался держаться. Он подал Гарри стаканчик с соломинкой. - Ну, так чего ты там натворил? 

Гарри отпил воды, и Эггси поставил стакан на тумбочку возле больничной койки.  
\- Ты о чём?

\- Сказал кому-то, что скоро выходишь в отставку? Про то, что кто-то очень близкий ждет тебя дома? Про собаку? Что это было?

Гарри постарался улыбнуться. - Я не делал ничего, чтобы навлечь на себя беду, как ты и просил. 

Эггси всё ещё казался ужасно расстроенным. - Так какого хрена тогда ты в госпитале?! 

\- Видимо, такова специфика моей работы. Вероятность словить пулю подчас. 

Эггси саркастически хмыкнул. - Заебись работёнка. 

У Гарри получилось пожать плечами. - Зато сотрудники красивые. 

\- Да ну?

\- Во всём можно найти свои плюсы. 

\- Ой, пошёл ты!

## Настоящая любовь

\- Бумажник, пожалуйста, - Эггси протянул руку в ожидании. 

Гарри, глядя с недоумением, медленно передал ему свой бумажник.  
\- Знаю, я сам высказывался против твоего обыкновения лазать по карманам, однако приходится признать, что так гораздо менее захватывающе. 

Эггси не ответил. Раскрыв бумажник, он скользил пальцем по краям отделений, явно выискивая... Тут Гарри почти выхватил бумажник у него из рук.  
\- Что ты делаешь? 

Эггси отодвинулся так, чтобы его было не достать, и Гарри почувствовал, как краска стыда неумолимо заливает лицо. 

\- Я точно знаю, ты хранишь её здесь.

Предприняв еще одну слабую попытку вернуть свою собственность, впрочем без особой надежды на успех, Гарри, сам того не ожидая, опустился до явного обмана.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты. 

\- Врушка! - парировал Эггси, поддев ногтем неприметный клапан секретного внутреннего кармашка, откуда и выудил фото.

От смущения у Гарри уже пылали щёки, и даже шея покраснела.  
\- А, ты об этом.

\- Об этом, об этом.

То была фотография с прошедшего Рождества. Трудно сказать, что смотрелось кошмарнее - их идиотские новогодние джемперы или не менее идиотское выражение их до смешного счастливых лиц. Пожалуй, всё же лица. Хотя нет, ничто не сравнится с такими чудовищными джемперами.

Не церемонясь с тайным сокровищем Гарри, Эггси небрежно помахал фотографией.  
\- Ты не можешь таскать это с собой, Гарри. Как думаешь, что будет, если ты кому-то это покажешь и примешься, блядь, расписывать, какой я офигенный и как всё у нас зашибись? 

Гарри ничего не отвечал. 

\- Ты, чёрт возьми, подпишешь себе смертный приговор! - Эггси чуть ли не кричал. - Господи, ты что кино никогда не смотрел?! Это происходит буквально в каждом долбаном фильме про войну. 

\- Ну, а если бы я всем рассказывал, что ты совершенно невыносим, что вместе нам плохо, и что я всерьез намерен окончить свои дни в одиночестве, было бы лучше? 

Эггси уставился на него с серьёзным видом. - Может быть. 

\- Хорошо, а теперь верни. 

Во взгляде парня промелькнула неуверенность. - Ты правда мог бы так сказать?

Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой. - Конечно же нет, Эггси. 

\- Слушай, чувак, я тут пытаюсь продлить тебе жизнь. - Эггси опустил глаза на фото, что всё ещё держал в руке. - Не думаю, что смог бы вынести твою смерть, - добавил он тихо.  
"Ещё раз" не было произнесено, но явно подразумевалось, и Гарри с трудом сдержался, чтобы буквально не встряхнуть парня, привести его в чувство. Он попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Ты смотрел фильм "Принцесса-невеста"? 

Эггси нерешительно кивнул, по всей видимости, сбитый с толку.  
\- Ну, да, а при чём тут...

\- Настоящая любовь, - ответил Гарри.

Эггси моргнул раз. Другой. - Что, извини?

\- Настоящая любовь, - повторил Гарри.

Парень помедлил, явно сомневаясь, правильно ли расслышал. - И что?

\- _"Настоящую любовь смерть не в силах одолеть"_ \- процитировал Гарри. - _"Смерть способна лишь на время задержать её в пути"._

Эггси молчал, как громом поражённый, потому что... Ну, потому что... Как, блин, вообще вдруг так вышло, что прозвучало слово "любовь"?!  
Гарри воспользовался его замешательством, чтобы забрать фотографию, игнорируя слабое "Эй, отдай!" 

Эггси прочистил горло. - Так это она? - Он жестом указал на них двоих. - Настоящая любовь? 

Гарри помялся неловко, глядя на фото, где оба они так и светились счастьем.  
\- Я ведь уже вернулся к тебе из мёртвых в первый раз, правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К третьей части:  
> С оригиналом этой части можно ознакомиться здесь http://enjoy-acne.tumblr.com/post/134908046083/jinx-extra
> 
> В фильме "Принцесса-невеста" / The Princess Bride герой обещал вернуться к своей возлюбленной невзирая на любые испытания судьбы. Он верил, что их связывает настоящая любовь, перед которой бессильна даже смерть.
> 
> Westley: I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?  
> Buttercup: Well... you were dead.  
> Westley: Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.  
> Buttercup: I will never doubt again.  
> Westley: There will never be a need.


	2. Понял теперь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С любезного разрешения автора (enjoy-acne, thank you, dear!) добавляется ещё один – четвёртый – эпизодик.  
> Исходник на tumblr http://enjoy-acne.tumblr.com/post/138638812493

## Понял теперь?

Открыв глаза, Гарри уставился в незнакомый потолок.  
_"Должно быть, дело плохо"_ \- подумалось ему.  
Скосив глаза в сторону, он заметил Эггси, сидящего на неудобном пластиковом стуле.  
_"Поправка: уже не так плохо",_ \- пронеслось в мозгу.

Эггси выпрямился и прошипел без улыбки:  
– Я когда-нибудь, мать твою, сам убью тебя, Гарри. 

_"Ой, да ладно"._

– Ты в больнице, дружище. Тебя подстрелили.

Гарри поморгал, пока мозг, одурманенный лекарством, обрабатывал поступающую информацию. 

– Мистер Харт, машина для перевозки вас в другой госпиталь готова, – вклинилась медсестра, протягивая бумаги, закреплённые на планшете. – Подпишите, пожалуйста, документы о выписке от нас.

Гарри потянулся было, чтобы поставить подпись, но тут оказалось, что сестра обращалась вовсе не к нему. Она передала стопку бланков напрямую Эггси, который принялся выводить на каждом листе "Гэри Харт".

Когда медсестра вышла из палаты, Гарри выразительно посмотрел на Эггси.  
– Так ты у нас, значит, мистер Харт?

– Видишь теперь, придурок, хотя бы из-за этого нам стоит расписаться.


End file.
